1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fishing, and more particularly relates to strike indicators and devices for setting fishhooks.
2. Background Information
When an underwater fly is used in fly-fishing, the strike of a fish is often difficult to detect. Within the last fifteen years, fly-fishermen have begun using strike indicators attached to the leaders of their fly lines to better detect when a fish strikes their fly.
Typically, a fly is cast upstream and is fished back downstream to the fisherman. The fly typically moves naturally with the current downstream towards the fisherman. The fisherman often utilizes a floating strike indicator to help track the progress of the fly downstream. If a fish bites or eats the fly, motion will be imparted on the strike indicator which is inconsistent with the current (i.e. the strike indicator may move underwater, may move upstream instead of downstream, or may move cross-current, etc.). Should the fisherman notice this inconsistent movement; the fisherman will attempt to quickly set the hook embedded in the fly (or other lure) through manipulation of the fishing pole. The fisherman must attempt to set the hook very quickly or risk giving the fish time to determine that the lure is not really something it wants to eat, whereby the fish would spit the fly out of its mouth.
All strike indicators attempt to signal the moment that the fly has been eaten by the fish. The fisherman must maintain a balance between letting the fly float naturally with the current and keeping the line taught enough to deliver a quick, sharp hook set. Beginning fly-fishermen find this very difficult and experienced fly-fishermen never fully master the technique. All strike indicators may not signal a fish taking the fly if a poor cast allows a large amount of slack line between the fly and indicator.
A large percentage of the time that a fish strikes a fly, the fish is not hooked, typically due to the fact that the fisherman does not realize the fly has been stricken until it is too late. Rarely, perhaps as low as five percent of the time, the fish's actions (i.e., swallowing the lure, movement it the ideal direction, etc.) will actually set the hook all by itself.
What is needed is a strike indicator that increases the chance that the fish will set the hook all by itself. The present invention solves this need.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.